sweeney todd ipod challenge
by ohsnapitzemma
Summary: not sure why i did this but i did, description is in the story


**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

Fix you- coldplay

"She's gone." Nellie whispered to the man sitting across from her, sipping from a small cup of gin. "She's not coming back, love." Sweeney looked up at her, her head perched in her hand, staring at him. "I know." A hint of sadness in his voice, his eyes watering. She got up from her seat walking to him and sitting on the booth next to him. "I'm sorry, deary." She slings her left arm over his shoulders and uses her right hand as a cushion for her chin on his shoulder. "I know." He glances at her, and their eyes meet. This is when Nellie realizes just how much he really did miss his Lucy. She kisses him on the cheek and speaks the only words that she can possibly think at this very moment, "I know."

Just Friends- jonas brothers

The shop is crowded today. Ever since Nellie "reopened" her meat pie emporium people swarm to Fleet Street. She's walking a pie to a table though the chaos and she can still hear him. The faint sound of Sweeney pacing across his barber shop and her mind drifts off to her usual daydreams. They walk across the seaside to their small home, they sit on the porch as he rubs her pregnant belly whilst they talk about their days on Fleet Street. She slowly returns to reality when Toby asks why she just walked back to the kitchen with an uneaten pie. She laughs and walks back, still listening to the footsteps from above her.

Innocent- taylor swift

"It's not your fault, Mr. T." Nellie calls over her shoulder from the barber chair to the pale figure standing at the window. "You never asked for any of this. You're doing it for Lucy." Sweeney looks down at the blood staining the whiteness of his shirt sleeve. "You're right it's for her. This doesn't make me a bad person." He licks his thumb and wipes the dried blood off of this hand. "But none of these people deserve it." Nellie stands up from the chair, bending over to fix her shoe. "I know, deary, but what's done is done. They're dead, there's no bringing them back now. It's not your fault, love. We've all done things we aren't proud of. And this is your thing." She picks up the bloodied razor and wipes it on a rag. "It's alright, Sweeney."

Everybody talks- neon trees

Sweeney and Nellie sit in the pie shop, they've just closed and she is far too tired to clean up. So instead they have some gin and sit in silence for a while. Nellie can't stand it, it's to quiet and she will not take it any longer. "I wonder if Albert would like the pies now, too," She speaks up whilst pouring herself and Sweeney more gin. "That man would eat anything but those pies, he would." Nellie shakes her head and takes a sip from the cup. "I'm sure he would if he didn't know what is in it." Sweeney finally says with a smirk, and she laughs for a moment at this, looking up at him from her cup. He was already staring at her and his head shot back down, his cheeks flushed. Nellie smiles and scoots over to where he is sitting on the bench. "Nobody would eat these things if they knew." Nellie whispers in his ear. Sweeney looks up from his cup, their eyes locked. He slowly leans in and kisses her, and just as quick as it happened, Sweeney pulled away, his eyes still closed. "No one's gonna know, love." Nellie says, and their lips meet again.

As if we never said goodbye- barbra streisand

"It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge." Sweeney growled at Nellie, looking up at the man she once knew. Her mind slowly blurs as she remembers the days when he did go by Benjamin Barker. She was not yet married to Albert and he was not married to Lucy. Johanna was still not born, and the pie shop not opened. Their parents were still alive and well. They were neighbors, still living with their parents. Both neither wealthy nor poor. When he was going by Benjamin and she was going by Eleanor. They would walk to school together almost every day. Nellie still remembers as if it were yesterday when he held her hand the whole walk to the school, as if he didn't care how much the other kids would tease him. Things changed after her father died, leaving her mother with no way to provide for them, and at age 8 Nellie was sent to the work house. They never saw each other again after that, but she was determined to find him again one day. This was the day that she found him.

Rolling in the deep- adele

Nellie still wished that he had chosen her over Lucy. He only wanted her for her pretty face and yellow hair. She would stay up and cry most nights wondering if she would ever have someone after Albert. That is when she decided not to tell him that she lived after she poisoned herself. She doesn't care that she's the second choice, so long as she's with him on the seaside. Yet he still wouldn't give up on the bloody judge. He would not forget about Lucy. After that, Nellie decided she will never tell Sweeney about his Lucy and will keep her away from Fleet Street to the best of her ability. "None of this would be happening if you just chose me, love." Nellie whispered to herself before falling asleep.

Catch me- demi lovato

They're dancing in pie shop. Sweeney does this sometimes when he is in a good mood. It surprises her every time. She'll be making a pie and is turned around to find his big brown eyes followed by the classic 'may I have this dance'. She nods every time, her cheeks pink as he puts his hand on her waist and her hand finds his shoulder. Nellie begins to hum the notes to a song giggling when he steps on her toe by accident or she bumps into the counter or a table. This time was different. He was in an exceptionally good mood, smiling a bit, and Nellie could have sworn she heard him chuckle when her side hit the counter. This made her smile a bit more and she was hypnotized by him. Her eyes locked on his, forgetting what they were doing and she tripped a bit only to land on his chest, wrapped in his arms. Looking up at him, she laughed and was caught off guard when he kissed her. Sweeney realized what just happened and stormed out of the pie shop. Nellie smiled and returned to her work.

Love shack- B52s

Nellie takes a break from making the pies to sit down at the table. She pours herself a cup of water and closes her eyes for a moment. Her mind shifts to the sound of crashing waves and sand. Nellie and Sweeney are walking down the beach together, the only ones there, holding their shoes to feel the sand on their feet. They reach the porch of their small yellow house on the beach when Sweeney grabs Nellie by the waist and kisses her. "What's gotten into you now, love." Nellie says when she pulls away to breathe. "Nothing." Sweeney replies with another kiss and leads her into the house and stops before closing the door. He stands and stares at her blankly. "Mrs. Lovett? Are you alright?" Nellie's eyes snap open from her daydream to see Sweeney standing above her. "I'm fine, deary."

Shake it out- florence + the machine

"Life is for the alive, my dear." Nellie whispers into Sweeney's ear from behind him. "You've got to let her go." "Okay." He turns around and wraps Nellie in his arms. "For you, pet." They stand there for a while, happy to just be near each other. Not caring who bursts in the door, because it's been so long without human contact. He misses it. He will forget for her, she's not Lucy but she loves him as much. He wouldn't admit it, but its all that matters to him.

My man- glee

Nellie wonders if Sweeney will ever love her as much as she does. She loves how he dances with her. She loves how he acknowledges her even if it is only on occasion. She just needs him to forget about Lucy. And she knows in her heart he will someday. She doesn't care if he loves her as much as she does him, as long as he loves her she's happy.


End file.
